rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Willem
Willem is a Kul Tiran man and a member of the Scarlet Crusade. He is known to be quite a violent man. sexual orientation: the gayest of all Appearance and Personality Willem has a long mane of dark brown hair, which usually goes uncut. He bears a typical Nordic look, with a somewhat long face, a strong jaw, and a narrow chin. Willem's skin is quite pale but can appear pinkish sometimes. This, coupled with his blue eyes, adds further to his Nordic appearance. In his younger years Willem never cared much for keeping himself clean, but after the painful removal of one of his molars he immediately started cleaning himself as well as his teeth. Willem usually brushes his hair aside from his face as to not limit his sight. His cheekbones are high, but not quite noticeable. Willem's nose is somewhat narrow, and his nose bridge juts out noticeably. Willem is considered very tall, standing at around 1.9 meters. He has a muscular body which is to be expected from all his years of fighting. Equipment Willem's pride is in his armour and weapons, but mostly the latter. His armour is typical Scarlet mail, although it definitely does look somewhat old. He regularly cleans his armour, keeping it shiny for battle. The Crusader has three weapons he values most: his sword, his sabre, and his shield. He claims that he looted his sword from Northrend during a raid on the Vrykul, though more likely is that he got it from a dead Scarlet Onslaught soldier. Even more likely, however, is that the sword isn't Vrykul at all. It certainly does look like some Vrykul dagger, however, with a gold-coated crossguard that has runic inscription running through the middle. His sabre is nothing special, but he claims he took it from a Stromgardian knight he killed. Willem's shield, however, is the most valuable to him. It is completely made of truesilver, with an extra enchantment added to it. It regularly rusts when its magical properties are used, but it heals over time. Willem values it greatly, but recently the shield has shown signs of wearing. Its magic isn't as useful, the enchantment has faded somewhat, and the shield itself is battered and unwieldy. Personality Willem is, above all, a violent man. He is usually good with words, but he's better at wielding a blade. He's quick to anger, but he usually starts throwing insults before drawing his sword. Although he did join the Scarlet Crusade for revenge, he'll admit to you that it wasn't because he was zealous, but rather that he wanted blood. He does very much believe in the Light but is slowly drifting from it. Although born in Kul Tiras, Willem shares more of a sympathy with his parents' homeland of Lordaeron. He despises Alterac and Alteracians, even though he had dealings with the Syndicate previously. He says that he killed every Syndicate man he's dealt with. This is likely true, as Willem's violence surpasses his deceitfulness. He also dislikes the monarchies of Stormwind and Kul Tiras in general, as he believes that their dealings with goblins and elves have made them corrupt. Willem despises laziness, and is usually diligent in his dealings. Backstory Willem was born to Lordaeronian parents who migrated to Kul Tiras. His father, a mercenary in service to the Kul Tiran navy, was eager to teach his son how to fight. His mother kept the troublesome boy from causing much trouble, and she worked mostly as a merchant. Youth Willem started causing trouble in his youth. While out in a tavern, Willem witnessed his sister, Ana, being beaten by some Alteracians. After calling some people from his neighbourhood, Willem and his friends went to the Alteracians and beat them to near death. The Alteracians, named Symon, Trand, and Galvin, were warned not to do anything again. However, the Alteracians' families got involved, and captured one of Willem's cousins who participated in the beating. The boy had his fingers cut off and was sent back to his family. He apparently had a deadly infection from the wounds, as well. Outraged, Willem and his friends gathered some flags, torches, and rope. The three who beat Willem's sister were kidnapped, with two hanged and one stabbed to death. This was only the start of Willem's history of overt violence.Category:Human Category:Kul Tiras Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Back story